


such a rush

by irrationalqueer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: ahappyphil
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	such a rush

Phil’s afraid to move.

Dan’s tucked up next to him, face pressed into his neck and big hand resting on his stomach. He’s drooling a little bit; Phil can feel it on his neck, but Dan’s really just kind of like an overgrown puppy in sleep and he can’t even imagine being annoyed about it. Phil’s arm has been asleep for probably hours, under Dan’s neck.That’s probably what has woken him up; he’s got pins and needles racing all up and down his arm.

But Dan’s still asleep. He’s so warm, and he smells so good, and he’s clinging in a way that really just makes Phil never want to move. He has to pee, and he’s hungry, and his arm is starting to hurt, but he’d rather just keep suffering than wake Dan up right now. It feels like it’s been about five minutes and also forever since he met Dan at the train station even though it was only yesterday, and they have such limited time left - he’s taking advantage of it while he can. 

Dan starts to wake up before too long, anyway, grumbling nonsense into Phil’s shoulder that makes Phil bite his lip to keep from laughing. And then Dan’s pushing forward a little bit, pressing his cock right against Phil’s hip, and suddenly he’s blushing and he’s definitely not laughing. It’s not like either of them is - inexperienced, and they’ve definitely done things on the phone and over skype that make a little bit of half-asleep grinding look tame in comparison. But it’s different. Dan’s here, literally in his arms, within his reach. They’d spent like an hour last night just kissing instead of watching Buffy and just when Phil thought neither of them would be able to take it anymore if something didn’t happen, Dan had pulled away blushing and said he was tired. They’d just laid there, sharing the same pillow and staring at each other, grinning goofily until they fell asleep. It had felt more intimate than any hookup Phil’s ever had, and he hadn’t even gotten his dick out.

And now Dan’s grinding against him, and he’s not even fully awake, and he’s making these soft little whining noises and Phil’s going to die if he doesn’t do something, and so he rolls onto his side facing Dan, reaching up to push Dan’s hair out of his eyes. Dan’s eyes fly open and he scrambles backwards, yanking the blanket up over them both and tilting his hips away from Phil, and Phil just smiles at him. Dan’s gorgeous like this, cozy and sleepy and tousled, and Phil can’t look away. After a few seconds of blushing and avoiding eye contact, Dan smiles back at him, and somehow that’s the point at which this all becomes too overwhelming and Phil has to roll onto his back, grinning like a maniac and squeezing his eyes shut. 

The breath is knocked out of him when Dan rolls over on top of him, but he’s not about to complain. Dan’s face is just inches from his own, close enough that he doesn’t even need his glasses. He’s still blushing, and he’s carefully holding his hips above Phil’s, but he’s so close and warm and he’s leaning down and pressing his smiling mouth to Phil’s and Phil is absolutely helpless to do anything but kiss him back. He reaches up to get a hand in Dan’s hair where it’s starting to curl a little at the nape of his neck and deepens it, morning breath be damned. He spreads his legs so Dan can fit between them and determinedly ignores the way they’re pressed together, focusing only on kissing Dan good morning as thoroughly as possible. 

He rolls them over, gasping a little in surprise when Dan eagerly wraps his thighs around Phil’s waist and kissing him a little harder like he can’t help it. He thrusts down a little bit and it’s Dan’s turn to gasp, high-pitched and sweet. Phil’s burning up, surrounded by all of this warmth; Dan’s squirming beneath him and they’re wrapped up in Phil’s duvet and the sun is shining through the curtains. It feels brand new and like something they’ve done a thousand times, somehow - like he’s never been this comfortable even though objectively he hasn’t even known Dan very long. Dan clings to his shoulders, but Phil feels so light, like every decision he’s made since leaving uni has led him to this one, making out with a boy he thinks he might love right here in his own bed. He can’t stop thinking about it long enough to actually accomplish anything other than kissing, but he’s not even upset about it. It’s hard to kiss Dan the way he wants to when he can hardly stop smiling, but he thinks Dan’s feeling it too, that giddy lightness. He’s smiling too, clutching Phil close while they giggle into each other’s mouths and pretend they’re not both aching. 

They break apart eventually, eat cereal in bed with their thighs touching; there’s a movie on in the background but Phil can’t imagine being able to focus on that right now. Everytime he chances a peek at Dan, Dan’s already staring at him. It’s flattering and silly but he doesn’t have any room to tease Dan about it because - well. He’s staring back, isn’t he? It’s a little awkward, but in a comfortable way. Like Phil knows it won’t feel like this tomorrow. Like it can be awkward today, but a year from now they’ll be doing this and it won’t be awkward at all. It makes it okay.

He can’t imagine not sharing it - it feels like it’s exploding out of his chest, like if he was in a crowd everyone would be able to tell anyway. He picks up his phone and tweets.

**Author's Note:**

> cannot confirm or deny if title is from tessa violet’s crush 👀
> 
> find me on tumblr @irrationalqueer.


End file.
